


[podfic] Snow Angels

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions), reena_jenkins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions of like, F/M, First Kiss, Pining, Podfic, Shiro likes it when Allura knocks him down, Snow Angels, Snow Day, advent challenge fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Shiro shows Allura how to make snow angels





	[podfic] Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Words of Good Cheer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008000) by [BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Snow Day, Snow Angels, Pining, Confessions of Like, First Kiss, Shiro likes it when Allura knocks him down, advent challenge fic

 **Length:**  00:19:39  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(V-LD\)%20_Snow%20Angels_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
